This Naruto Story Has An Insufficient Name
by Kiniro Norite
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day in Konoha... A normal day on Earth... But what happens when the two worlds collide? Will Team 7 be able to survive in this strange new place? Please R&R.


Hello everybody, it's goldenrider again. And before you get confused, that was my penname before I had to change it. So I _was_ goldenrider, but now I'm Kiniro Norite.

Anyways, my friend and I got into this conversation, and she had said she had a fanfic idea about the Naruto characters coming into our world. But, she doesn't have an account (I don't think…) So I'm writing it for her.

This is a collaborative between myself and Yuki Chi. It features myself, Yuki, and my two buddies, Sheetah and Jagan (read Sheetah's fanfic, 'Naruto Land WTH?'). Now enough of my rambling, and on to the fanfic!!!

--

It was a typical day in Konoha. Naruto was eating ramen, Sakura was yelling at Naruto, Kakashi was reading hispervy book of awesomeness, and Sasuke was being… well, an emo.

"Just watch! When I'm hokage I'll—"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

And as usual, Naruto was ranting about how he was going to be Hokage. When suddenly, something _very_ unusual happened.

"AHH! What's happening to the floor?!" Naruto cried out.

"It's disappearing, you baka! Wait… THE FLOOR'S DISAPPEARING!!!" Sakura cried, doing a double-take.

The floor fell away completely, sending Team 7 tumbling into the darkness.

--

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that they're just stating the obvious. I mean, seriously, why say something like 'look, the tree, it's glowing!' After they've shown that for, like, a whole minute?" Kin asked.

Our favourite teenage trio was walking home from school one Friday afternoon, in the middle of an intense debate about an episode of Pokémon that Kiniro had seen while flipping channels that morning before school.

"Well, maybe it's because the show's aimed at a 'younger audience', when they don't realize that's pointless to do." Sheetah suggested, adjusting the collar of her jacket.

"Or maybe it's because they just have problems." Yuki ran up and fell into step with our good friends.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?" Jagan asked lightly.

Yuki paused for a moment, before slowly looking up at the cloud-filled sky. Sheetah, Kin, and Jagan laughed.

"Very funny, Yuki. I mean, how was school?" Jagan clarified, still laughing lightly.

"…"

Jagan turned around when there wasn't an answer, only to find Yuki rooted to the sidewalk, eyes still glued to the sky.

"Come on yuki. I need to et home. Naruto's starting soon, and it's the episode where Gaara fights Kimimaro!!" Kin whined. "I'm not gonna miss it, even if I have to leave you here!"

"… Guys…" Yuki started.

"Yeah?" Kin, Sheetah, and Jagan said in unison.

"It's normal for people to be falling out of the sky, staight towards us?" she asked.

Sheetah, Kin, and Jagan stared at her, then each other, then Yuki again, before answering with a "Yes" that dripped with sarcasm. "Why would you ask a question like that, Yuki? Ever heard of 'common sense'?" Jagan asked, punching Yuki's shoulder lightly. Yuki just pointed up. Following the line of her finger, all three girls gasped when they saw- you guessed it- the sillouette of four people falling from the sky, heading- you guessed it again- straight toward our four friends.

". . ."

". . ."

". . . What the heck?!"

TBC

--

Alright, I figured you guys might want some character descriptions, so here you go.

Kiniro Norite

Gender: Female, duh.

Hair: Brown-red. Always up in a low ponytail, down to her lower back.

Clothes: Navy-blue t-shirt with little gold dragon embroidered in the corner. Cameo pants around mid-calf, but can be let down to full-length, and lots of pockets. Black steel-toed combat boots that go up to mid-calf. Loose dark brown sweatshirt with a gold dragon on the back. Dragon earrings with the head out the front, and the tail coming 'out' from the back. Her iPod is always clipped to her belt. Gaara wristband and a Sand headband around her neck.

Sheetah Hikari

Gender: See above.

Hair: Golden-brown with orange streaks. It's usually down, around mid-back.

Clothes: White t-shirt that reads, 'Just So You Know, I'm A Ninja.' in black. Black jeans with orange on the sides that are kind of shredded at the bottom. Somewhat old, slightly beat-up white-and-red running shoes. Tight black sweater with white stitching at the seams. Silver chain bracelets, silver chain necklace with a dark blue teardrop stone set in silver, And silver hoop earrings.

Ryuu Jaganshi (a.k.a Jagan)

Gender: ... Same as above.

Hair: Black with red streaks in a high ponytail, that reaches her waist.

Clothes: Dark black jeans. Black t-shirt a red dragon on the back, bottons on the front, with the first undone. Black skater shoes with turqoise laces. Two dragon-based rings on her right ring and index fingers, a plain silver ring on her left middle finger.

Yuki Chi

Gender: ... Guess. That's right, the same.

Hair: Dark brown, almost black. It's always down, and just past her shoulder blades.

Clothes: Black tank top with a red butterfly. Dark cargo pants with a few pockets. Black leather boots. Black choker with red stones.


End file.
